Upon A Beautiful Moon
by TwilightCharm15
Summary: Sorry, I suck with summaries but it's a YukixOC, KyouxOC, TohruxOC, and HaruxOC. Please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, my name is Mizuki Cross. I am fifteen years old and I attend Kaibara High with my friend Kanna Tang, and Zekna Ohenji. My mother died when on the day of New Years at the exact moment of the morning of the first day of January, leaving me alone since six months ago. Since then I have never cried or shown much sadness and Kanna and Zekna tell me that they worry for me because of that. I live with a fellow student, who is sixteen and lives on his own, besides me, and his name is Rei Colium and he looks over me as if he were my guardian or something with a very nice behavior, yet time to time he can go crazy. Those are the times I try to stay away from him. Anyway, I am in my second to last_ class_ and we are being handed back out test scores.._

* * *

><p>"I.." She breathed as she stared at the paper in her hands with disbelief as a look of disappointment spread across her face and swirled around in her pale blue eyes, "I really...failed." She couldn't believe her eyes because she never failed a test. She was expecting this to come, she tried and tried but she just couldn't understand the math lesson she was being taught. Hours and hours she studied but the words looked like a foreign language that couldn't be classified even with a language dictionary in front of her eyes, which added to her disappointment. She was one of the only few students in the class that were known as the intelligent individuals but after this grade her reputation would be ruined forever!<p>

"For those of you who failed this test, there shall be a make up test on Sunday so I want to see all of your faces here with knowledge in your head." The teacher announced as he handed back the students their test. Knowing that Mizuki was able to get a second chance, she sighed in relief and set the paper down on her desk with her grade facing the wood. _Thank goodness that my teacher is so worried about our grades. I am truly sorry, mother, father. I know you want the best for me and if I walk the roads of 'F' like this I'll never live a happy and long life in your honor, _Mizuki thought as a small frown tugged the corner of her lips. "Now, those of you who seek to return on Sunday, please raise your hand." The teacher asked which made her blue eyes widen and a loud gulp be swallowed down her tightly closed throat which made her feel like she was suffocating as a shaking thin arm was raised into the air, making a few students gasp.

"Damn, could you be _more_ dramatic? C'mon, Mizuki is a normal human being too y'know!" Kanna's annoyed and protective voice shouted at the open-mouthed students, Kanna grunted and crossed her arms over her big chest and grunted. The brunette girl with blue eyes stared back at her friend and they both met each others gaze and the blue eyed girl mouthed the words 'Thank you' while the other black haired girl smirked and mouthed back, 'Any time, kid'.

Kanna was a year older than Mizuki and she looked more, "womanly", with her giant chest and shaped thighs and a small stomach which wasn't a good match for a sixteen year old female but the brunette girl thought she looked beautiful. Kanna had long black hair that fell to her hips in a cone shaped fashion and her skin was lightly tanned that seemed to shine everywhere, and her dark green eyes were the same color as the waves in the ocean. She was taller than Mizuki and she was more boy-ish than the younger female. Kanna's personality was very protective over her friends, very caring, she was very sweet, though she could be an ass sometimes, but Mizuki and Zekna still loved the gambling girl.

Everyone groaned at Kanna's protest but grew silent after it because they have seen the black haired girl beat up a person before and that person was in for a major visit to the hospital. The teacher began to write the names down on the chalk board and Mizuki nearly fainted as she watched the teacher right down her name on the board, it seemed to be happening in slow motion for the brunette's point of view. The bell rang and alarmed the students to know that it was time for there last class so they all got up and packed their stuff quickly before separating to their next and final class. "Hey kid, hurry." Kanna said playfully yet calmly as she walked over to the brunette. "Please or we shall be late." Zekna joined up, next to the black haired girl.

Zekna had beautiful and long red hair that fell to her knees when it was down, but since it's in a ponytail it went up to her waist with beautiful ember red eyes and peachy skin that looked softer than a cloud. She was about Mizuki's height but she was about an inch taller and she had long and slender legs with matching arms, a very small chest and stomach. Zekna seemed more delicate and she was more girly than the trio so her personality matched her appearance. Zekna was nice, sweet, poliet, honest but she could lie sometimes, and loved to do girl things which her definition of "girly stuff" seemed to change each time the brunette and raven haired girl let the red head do an "experiment" on them.

"Oh, sorry. You can go to the next class, if you'd like. I don't mind at all." Mizuki replied to her friends with a small smile to let them both know she was alright. Zekna and Kanna stared at the smiling girl with wonder before the black haired girl shrugged her shoulders and began to walk out the door after throwing the brunette a small wave. "Okay, goodbye." Zekna said before catching up with Kanna, out the door.

"Hey, are you okay? You've never gotten a failing grade before, so I just thought I might ask how it is." The blue eyed girl turned around and saw one of her classmates standing behind her, Tohru Honda, with a comforting facial expression that seemed to make the failing brunette uncomfortable. "Um, yes I am fine, thanks. It's okay, really. It just means I gotta study the stuff more better, even though I hardly understand what I am supposed to be doing." Mizuki replied with a nervous smile.

"I would help you, if I understood it well enough to explain. But I just can't. But, you might wanna ask Yuki Sohma for a tutoring lesson or something. When he explains it to me, I understand it clearly." Torhu suggested while throwing her thumb over her shoulder to the guy with gray hair and purple eyes, who was placing his math books in his bag. _How is he explaining it to her? Ever since she and that guy have gotten closer, she has seemed to be passing most of her quiz's and understanding her homework more so I guess he has an affect that works. _Mizuki thought.

"Oh, thank you Tohru. I shall see you later then?" Mizuki asked the beaming girl who nodded her head in response and literally skipped out the classroom, leaving Mizuki give a small smile to see another girl's happiness. She wasn't actually planning on asking Yuki Sohma to tutor her because she barely knew the guy, so she found the idea of going to his _house_ for some lessons, quite awkward. She shook the idea out her head and finished packing up her last book and began to head to the door, but she didn't even manage to take one step away from her desk.

"Um...Ms. Cross?" A gentle and caring male voice called from behind her, making her turn around and face the "Prince Charming" of her class. He smiled at her with a friendly yet shy expression that made Mizuki feel uncomfortable, just like when she was talking to Tohru. "I understand you did not pass your test, so I just wanted to offer some help that I can provide, if you would care to accept? It will be at my house." He spoke softly and his expression never changed which made Mizuki turn her head to the side and her gaze along with it, something she was about to do when talking to Tohru. When she did that, Yuki softly gasped and expression changed to one of apology as his head slightly moved forward, thinking she was about to run or something of the sort.

"Yes, please? I'd like that." She replied with a gentle shyness that made Yuki's faded smile return on his lips. Her head quickly turned back to the gray haired man as she realized that she was about to be late for her class, but she needed to ask him something. "May I come over after school? I really want to pass the make up test so I'd like to start practicing as soon as possible." Yuki nodded his head once and smiled with his eyes closed. "Of course, Ms. Cross. Now you don't want to be late for you last class, now do you?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Why is girly-boy gonna be tutoring you? At his <em>house<em> to make the situation even better!" Kanna whispered harshly to her friend as the last minutes of school began to slowly grow into smaller numbers. They all took notes while some whispered to each other like the black haired girl, while others had their heads flying up then falling down with quick movements of their hands, like Mizuki's.

"It's only temporary, Kanna. You are worrying over nothing. I promise it's only for today and then tomorrow then that's it. No more talking to Yuki." Mizuki whispered back as she moved her head up and down, trying to take notes while talking and listening.

"That's fine with me Mizuki. Just make sure his fan club doesn't hear about it otherwise they'd have your head for sure. And if they did that we'd have their heads then Kanna and I will be in jail. Do you want your two best friends to end up in jail for murder?" Zekna asked before Mizuki shook her head in reply. "Of course not. You, Kanna and Rei are like family to me."

"Good, now get ready to go because the bell is gonna ring in one minute." Kanna warned as she closed up her note book and began to tap her pencil on the desk as Zekna slowed down her writing due to the news, but Mizuki kept writing until her wrist began to hurt. What the black haired girl said had been true because after sixty seconds passed the bell rang and all the students rushed out of the classroom, happy that it was a Friday. Kanna, Zekna and Mizuki were the last ones to pack, and the three of them knew that their friend Rei stood outside the class room because they heard all the girls cheer his name followed with a 'hi', then they heard his maturing voice say a 'hello' in return and they all squealed.

"Looks like the Rock-O-Holic is standing outside waiting for you, Mizuki." Kanna said before the brunette giggled at the nickname her friend had given her housemate, "Indeed he is." Zekna agreed before the three of them made their way outside to find a group of girls surrounding an area of the wall, which they all assumed that was where Rei stood.

"Oh, Mizuki! Hold up!" Rei's suffering voice shouted over the cheering girls as he made his way past them and as soon as he was out of the crowd he grabbed onto the brunette's wrist and began to run with Kanna and Zekna chasing behind and left all the whining girls in that one area. "Where are you going, silly?" Mizuki asked before quickening her speed so that she was running in front of Rei and she led them all outside. Once the fresh air and smell of the city hit their noses, they all stopped and began to breathe for air, bending over their knee's or falling to them, or held their chests in attempt to stop their racing hearts.

Kanna opened one of her eyes and moved them to the right, where the front gate was, and asked, "Hey, weren't you supposed to meet up with Prince Charming?" Mizuki gasped and opened her eyes before standing up from her bending position and looked around frantically. "Oh, yes. I am. No, what if he left without me?" Mizuki panicked as she grabbed the sides of her face and began to breathe fast.

"Prince Charming?" Rei asked while raising an eyebrow, getting a feeling he wasn't about to like what he was about to hear.

Rei is a tall sixteen year old guy with jet black eyes that sparkled more than the boy even realized, and he had a fit body that wasn't too muscular but wasn't too wimpy either. He had pale skin and jet black hair that was sorta long and it was spiked to the right. He had pins of different bands that Kanna and Zekna haven't heard of, pinned to his bag and he had chains hanging loosely from his pockets and he wore his uniform in a more punk style. His personality was nice and caring, overprotective and polite, yet there was moment when he would go insane and do things he would later regret, but Mizuki, being the nice girl she is, still loved him like her other friends Zekna and Kanna.

"Yes, I am going to get help in my math class from Yuki Sohma, you remember him? The boy with the highest grades." Mizuki explained before Kanna pointed her finger over to the gate with a smirk on her face. "Well, better not keep his highness waiting." She said in a teasing tone as the brunette and rock loving guy turned their gazes to the gate. Standing there and staring back, was Yuki Sohma with a greeting smile on his face which made Mizuki's smile grow from ear to ear. _There's still hope for me yet, mother and father!_ She thought happily.

Rei glared back at the gray haired boy, who found it odd considering he hasn't even done anything wrong to him, a guy he didn't even know, or Mizuki, a girl he's hardly ever talked to. Rei pulled Mizuki in his arms and kissed her forehead lovingly which made Zekna and Kanna gasp while the brunette blushed and he let her walk out of his grip. "Come home safe, I will be waiting for you." He said with soft eyes and a soft voice which made Mizuki's eyes shake in confusion and her blush darkened in embarrassment while her mouth stood opened, unable to reply. Without saying goodbye, she turned around and began to run to the gate where a curious Yuki waited.

"Um..shall we go then?" Mizuki asked and Yuki nodded his head before they both turned around and began to head for the forest that skirts the town. The walk from the school, across the city, to the forest was nothing but dead silence that was awkward. The only sounds being the talking, or honking, or other types of sounds around them. Once they were to the forest a sharp pain hit Mizuki's shoulder which made her knee's buckle slightly and she stopped in her tracks, lowering her bag slightly as she winced in pain. The moment the brunette stopped was the moment the gray haired guy stopped too. He turned around and saw her struggling with her bag so he walked closer to her and took her bag off her shoulder and into his own hand.

"I apologize for not offering early, but allow me to carry your bag for you, Ms. Cross." He gently said and held her bag for her like a true gentle men would.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary Yuki. I can handle it," She said before clutching her right, and pained, shoulder before looking to her left one. "I still got this shoulder." She said as she grabbed back her back and slipped it onto her shoulder, feeling the awkwardness of having her bag on the opposite shoulder. This time, the bag was carefully slid off her shoulders by a different set of hands, other than her own, and fingers wrapped themselves around the shorter loop of the bag.

"Please, Ms. Cross, I insist that I carry this for you." His eyes matched his concerned and soft voice so she allowed him to carry her bag. On the outside she was troubled that she would be a burden to him, but on the inside she was relieved that all of that weight was took off her shoulders and carried easily in the hands of another. She was also delighted and flattered that he offered to hold her bag for her, she kinda felt like a princess.

"So, are you an that man who laid a kiss on your head a couple?" Yuki asked as the two of them made their way through the forest. Mizuki blushed at the memory of Rei kissing her head and holding onto her, even speaking to her, as if she was his girl. She didn't know what to say or do back then so she just ran off, not even saying bye to her friends. She didn't even want to know how it was going to be like when she got home and saw the black haired boy again. It would be to weird. Snapping back to reality, her blush slightly went away as she shook her head.

"N-No. That was...you can call him a guardian to me, his name is Rei Colium and he is sixteen. He just acted so strangely at the moment." She replied as she fidgeted with the rim of her uniform shirt. Yuki nodded his head in understanding. Not realizing how far they had walked in such a short amount of time, Mizuki gasped as she realized she was standing in front of a beautiful home, hidden deep in the heart of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I just wanted to start off by saying I put a lot of effort into this, so please no harsh comments, but nice comments, on what you liked or what you wanna see. I might want some simple and friendship building or funny moments that may happen when Mizuki walks in the house, so let me know!<br>**

**I do not own any of Fruits Basket's characters of schools or anything except for my own characters, Kanna, Zekna (who is my main character in another story for Bleach), Rei, and Mizuki and the plot of this story.**

**I really hope you like this and stick with me until the every end so, yeah(: I hope you shall enjoy the following chapters!**

**~Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophia Griffin: Thank you so much for the review! You made my day when you say that you like it! ^^ So this chapter is for you(:  
><strong>

**_Last Chapter:_**

**_Mizuki failed her math test and was offered help by the one and only Yuki Sohma. When Rei found out, though, his jealous side showed and led to him treating Mizuki as if she was his own girlfriend. Mizuki and Yuki began to walk to the forest and not realizing how far they had walked in such a short amount of time, Mizuki gasped as she realized she was standing in front of a beautiful home, hidden deep in the heart of the forest..._**

* * *

><p>"Please, come in." Yuki's gentle voice offered as he walked up to the house and slid the door open, turning back to see if the brunette girl was following him in, which she shyly was. The gray haired guy slipped his shoes off and was mimicked by Mizuki, he waited for her to put her shoes aside before he led her into the dinning room and set his bag and Mizuki's bag down near the door, then walked to the table and held out a hand to invite the nervous brunette to sit down in the mat next to the one in front of him.<p>

Mizuki nervously walked forward and knelt down on the seat before resting on her knees and placing her hands in her lap as she looked down at them. _I'm only here for help, _she thought while fidgeting with her shirt, _I shouldn't be nervous like this. _She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, until a moment later her eyes went wide as the door from the entrance into the dinning room was kicked down and a bunch of air blew at the back of her head, pushing her hair forward. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME AT SCHOOL!" Mizuki slowly turned her head around and saw a boy with orange hair that was swept one way with chocolate brown eyes and creamy white skin, his fist was at his eye level and he was right in front of Yuki's face. The gray haired guy looked annoyed and irritated more than threatened as the orange haired guy yelled his lungs out.

"Kyou, calm down. We have a visitor." Yuki replied calmly with his eyes closed. The orange haired guy, who's name is Kyou, turned his head to look at the girl who patiently sat down near the table and a look of anger was written all over his face. Mizuki quickly inhaled and stiffened as the guy's head snapped to her and her heart began to race as his deadly brown eyes pierced through her skin.

"What the hell? You left me there, waiting for you for half an hour like a freakin' idiot, while you came home with some girl?" Kyou shouted as his anger boiled and his head snapped back to Yuki, yet his index finger pointed straight at the brunette sitting on the floor. She began to feel bad for the orange haired boy name Kyou. She's had to walk home alone once because Rei had walked home some other girl and he wasn't even there when she got home, she still remembers the feeling of loneliness that washed over her that day.

"Do not blame this on Ms. Cross. It was my decision to leave you." Yuki scolded. Suddenly Kyou grunted in irritation at the gray haired boy's reply and anger swelled in his heart, realizing Yuki always treats him this way, and he threw a punch towards Yuki's face which made Mizuki gasp. Yuki easily dodged the flying fist by side stepping, and letting Kyou walk forward due to the amount of force the orange haired boy put into the punch. Seeing that Yuki was standing behind him, Kyou kicked his foot back and switched the position of his hands to help get a better balance in the position he was in but the gray haired boy just stepped aside once more and stood on the left of Kyou. The orange haired boy swung his foot around and Yuki stepped back to avoid the heel of the orange haired guy's foot, but when he set his foot on the floor he used he momentum to switch feet and throw another punch at his enemy's face. Yuki just ducked which added onto Kyou's annoyance.

"Please, Kyou, stop trying to attack Yuki. I'm sorry for making him leave you there by yourself. I really am." Mizuki apologized as she stood up and her body language let both boy's know that she truly was worried and wanted both of them to be safe. Yuki gasped as he realized she really wanted him to be okay and she wanted their fighting to be over, his purple eyes softened at the worried girl.

"Would you shut up!" Kyou shouted while swinging around and throwing his foot out towards the girl in a side kick. She gasped when she saw the foot coming to her and Yuki took action when he saw the girl about to be attacked. He quickly stepped around Kyou and stood in front of Mizuki and caught the foot that was suppose to be for the brunette girl, he threw Kyou's foot aside and stepped up and sent his own foot right at Kyou's face, sending him flying across the room and his back collided with the wall.

"Kyou, are you hurt?" Mizuki asked worriedly, not even sure that was the guy's name, as she made her way over to help him but Yuki stuck his arm out to stop the brunette girl. His purple calm eyes met her worried gaze and there was some sort of conversation going on, Yuki told her to not bother with him and she backed up a little. Kyou got off the ground and marched into the other room and went some where upstairs.

"I am sorry about that, Ms. Cross. Kyou can get a little out of hand sometimes." Yuki apologized as he turned to face her and then gently pushed down on her shoulders, making her sink to her knees then turning to face the table with a look of worry in her eyes. She really felt bad for the orange haired guy. "I shall get our bags so we may grab whatever we need for tonight's homework and for you to understand a problem." Yuki suggested as he walked over to the broken door and grabbed both of their bags before setting her's down near her and then he took a seat himself, sinking to his own knees next to Mizuki.

"Thank you." She quietly said while reaching into her bag and pulling out her homework and math textbook along with her notes, and Yuki pulled out the same thing. They instantly got started and they both rushed through the problems with no doubts or trouble, five minutes past an hour passed that was silent except for the sounds of their pencils going insane on the paper but Mizuki's slowed down as she reached the questions she didn't understand which were the last five questions. She bit her bottom lip as she began to tap her pencil against the back of her hand and stared at the question then glanced over at Yuki, he was easily doing the last five questions easily and with a confident and calm face. She wanted to ask for help because she didn't understand it but then again she didn't want to bother Yuki since he was doing so well.

"Ms. Cross, is something wrong?" Yuki asked while stopping his hand and turning his head over to the girl who was biting down on her bottom lip pretty hard, and she didn't realize it until the bitter taste of blood spread through her mouth and the pain finally got to her head. She slowly released her bottom lip and her blue eyes stared into Yuki's purple ones which widened as they stared at her bottom lip. "Ms. Cross your lip is bleeding." Yuki said before standing up and walking into another room. A few seconds later he walked back in with a first aid kit in his hands and a calm expression that seemed to stay on his face at all times, well it seemed like that to Mizuki.

Yuki sat down in front of Mizuki's face and pulled out a small wet cloth and leaned his face in slightly and lifted his fingers that were under the cloth, and began to wipe away the blood that was coming out of the brunette's lip. She blushed as his fingertips gently and carefully brushed over her bottom lip and the sweet and soft taste of vanilla overcame the bitter taste of blood, which made her blush slightly go away and her eye softened, Mizuki loves vanilla more than anything in the world. Once he cleaned up the blood he set the cloth down and used the pad of his thumb to glide his finger over her lip once more, feeling how soft it was. "All better, Ms. Cross?" He asked softly and she nodded her head with pleasure in her baby blue eyes.

"Yes, thank you." She looked at him with a smile.

"So, what was troubling you earlier?" Yuki asked while setting the first aid kit aside and pulling up his homework. She looked back down at her own homework and her eyes stared at the last five questions with a disappointed look in her eyes. Yuki raised a thin eyebrow and reached his neck over to Mizuki and turned his head so that he was able to see the question Mizuki was looking so sadly at. The brunette girl felt her heart race as the gray haired guy's hair tickled her ear. "These last questions?" Yuki asked while pointing to the last five. The blue eyed girl nodded her head once.

He moved his head away from her's and he smiled at her with a friendly gaze, "Oh, Ms. Cross, were you worried that you would be a burden to me?" He asked and Mizuki lowered her head slightly and nodded, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "Do not worry, I offered to assist you so that means I will allow you and only to take my time right now." He assured which made Mizuki feel...more comfortable? No, the word was happy.

"Please, forgive me Yuki. I just thought I would annoy you if I asked you right now. I was just gonna wait until you finished your own homework." She apologized while the gray haired guy took her homework away from her.

"There is no need to apologize, Ms. Cross. And thank you for being so concerned for my own work to be done in peace, that is very kind of yo-"

**"IIII'MMM HOOOME~!"**

"Shigure.." Yuki hissed between closed teeth and another look of irritation swept across his face, which made Mizuki's eyes full of concern.

"There isn't gonna be another fight again, is there Yuki?" Mizuki asked as she tilted her head to the side to try and see the gray haired guy's face, which was bowed in annoyance.

"It depends Ms. Cross, just make sure that your undershirt is pulled up right so that your cleavage isn't revealed." He said quietly which made the brunette blush as she whispered to the gray haired guy in embarrassment, "M-my c-c-cleavage?" She stuttered before a man who looked like he was in his late twenties emerged from the door. He had shoulder length black hair with a pale green kimono on and in his hands were grocery bags.

"Yuki welcome ho- Oh my," The man said as his eyes turned to Mizuki's blushing face as he set down his bags and knelt next to the brunette. "Who might you be?" He asked with a serious face.

"I am Mizuki Cross," She replied, still curious why Yuki told her to make she her cleavage wasn't visible.

Shigure stared at the girl who claimed herself to be Mizuki. She had long brown and thin hair that fell to her knees with striking baby blue eyes and soft-looking white skin all over her body. She looked small and fragile with a feminine figure and from the height she reached on Yuki she seemed to be pretty short considering the fact she was at his shoulders. Her eyes were big and beautiful and they held confusion and wonder while her pink lips were slightly separated. He sneaked a secret glance down at her chest and saw that she had a rather small chest, but there was some shape in her breasts, sadly he wasn't able to see the line that separates them.

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful fa- ouch!" His sentence was stopped as Yuki whacked him in the back of the head with his text book, "Yuki what was that all abou-?" Shigure's fingers suddenly took a rock symbol and he coward back in fear with a silent screaming mouth as Yuki glared at him with a dark and purple aura surrounding him.

"Don't you dare try any of your perverted tricks on Ms. Cross, understood?" His voice was dangerous and threatening and as he spoke the black haired guy nodded his head quickly, repeating, "Okay, okay, okay."

Yuki sat back down next to Mizuki and Shigure went back to talking to Mizuki. "I am Shigure Sohma, pleasure to meet you fine lady," His eyes looked behind the brunette who shook hands with him, and stared at Yuki as the purple aura began to form around his body once more.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Sohma." She said with a smile as she released her grip on his giant hand and he did the same in return.

"Call me Shigure, I am a little too young to be called Mr. Sohma. Just like you are too young to be called Ms. Cross..Yuki," Shigure addressed the comment more to the gray haired guy than the brunette girl.

"No, it's fine. Actually, I think it's a polite way to address people the way Yuki does. It makes him seem more like a gentlemen then he already is." Her soft voice commented which made Yuki send her a small smile that she wasn't able to see, but Shigure did and he smiled on the inside, glad to see that this girl was able to make Yuki happy. The only thing Shigure wasn't able to see is if the gray haired guy's "happiness" was true or fake. The black haired man nodded his head at her comment and stood up and made his way to his office.

"Well, I'll be reading, so have fun you two." Mizuki watched as the man made his way to his office with a hidden smirk on his lips but Mizuki couldn't help but get her attention token by the man. _Such a strange man, at first he seemed kinda perverted, but after he seemed nice and kind. I wonder what he would've done if I hadn't listened to Yuki's advice before he walked in._ She tried to imagine what would happened but nothing came to mind since she didn't know him at all.

"Ms. Cross shall we continue with your homework?" Yuki's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to him and nodded her head with a sudden confident and happy smile, she was happy she was finally gonna get help with the things that caused her to fail the test. When Yuki saw her smile he was confused at the fact she seemed very shy at first but now she suddenly became happy and confident, but he really didn't mind because seeing someone else happy and they were with him made him happy as well. Besides, Yuki thought her smile was very warm and comforting and..._cute._ Yes, he has seen a girl smile before, but all of their smiles were like Tohru's, goofy and playful. Her smile was of pure happiness and grace. It was new to him.

"Oh, yes." She replied before opening her ears to hear what Yuki had to say in order to explain the equation to her. When he began to explain it to her, she knew what she had to do to get an answer and her brain was able to wrap around the procedure. Her eyes brightened when she went a little further in her head to find the answer, and when Yuki got his answer, both of their answers were equal. "I..I think I understand." She breathed in excitement as he handed her his pencil so that she could do a question on her own, and bless her luck, she got the answer right. "Oh yay." She said happily before doing the rest on her own and getting them all right.

"Ms. Cross, if you do not mind I would like to see the notes you take in class." Yuki asked politely with a generous smile and half opened eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering out in the most perfect way that a man's natural eyelashes could ever be.

"Uh? Oh, of course Yuki," She said while reaching into her bag and pulling out her black notebook then handed it to him and he flipped to the first page, which had the words 'Mizuki's Math Notebook' with different drawings around it, such as a puppy, a smiling face, and hearts. On it also was the names Kanna, Zekna, and Rei under a list of best friends and there was a picture drawn next to their names making it obvious that the drawing was their own creation. Next to Kanna's was a robot with a laser gun in it's right hand, next to Zekna's was an angel holding a flower, and next to Rei's was a music note with thunder bolt next to it. Yuki stared at it with a small hint of sadness in his eyes at the sight of the girl's notebook. She was smart just like him, she was beautiful just like him, she was kinda shy just like him, yet she was able to live this happy life with friends that cared for her, unlike him but it is something he wants.

He began to flip through some more pages until he got to the pages where it had the notes which she was unable to understand. "I admit, your note-taking skills are impressive, Ms. Cross." Yuki complemented which made Mizuki smile at him, feeling slightly more comfortable with him than before. That, to the brunette, was very strange because it takes about three days for her to get comfortable around someone, a _guy_ no less, yet with Yuki she was able to become more relaxed around him in about three hours. Maybe it was because he was so kind and a gentleman, who knows?

"Thank you, but I'm sure it's not as well as yours Yuki." She replied, feeling flattered yet again by the gray haired boy who looked as if he took interest in her notes.

"Oh no, my notes are about as well as yours." He countered before keeping his right thumb on the page of her notebook, and turned his head to his bag and began to shuffle around it for a while before pulling out a blue note book and handing it to Mizuki, who gladly yet shyly excepted it. She flipped it open and saw it was full of notes that had side notes to explain the lesson in a more simple way, the same thing she does with her own notes and Yuki noticed their note styles to be the same. When he got to the page of the lessons she didn't understand he was surprised to see there was no editing or nothing to it, just copied exactly from the text books.

"Ms. Cross, allow me to explain it to you." Yuki suggested while she set down the blue notebook and began to pay attention to her own. His hand gently wrote examples on the page and other ways to see the problem and different and easier styles to solve the problem. He showed her the way he explains it to Torhu and she simply said it was too easy for her, which confused Yuki. Didn't she want the lesson to be easy? Then she began to explain her thinking; she wanted it to be easy but she didn't want the steps to solve the answer to be easier than the problem and that reminded Yuki of himself. He hadn't realized it but the reason he didn't do his work the way he shows Tohru was because the work was too easy for him and when it came to math and school work he liked a challenge. So he began to show her the way he does it.

"I think I like this way better," She said with a far off voice as she stared at the answer, then tried one on her own in the same style Yuki showed her, then earned a congratulations from Yuki when he told her the answer was correct. After that, they both began to finish their work in silence and before they knew it, an hour had passed.

"Oh, it's getting late. I think I should be heading home now, or else Rei would be worried about me." She said in a soft and polite way while checking the wrist watch she hid under her sleeve and it read 7:00 P.M.

"I believe you should, Ms. Cross. Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked as they both put away their books and homework but she shook her head with a smile.

"That's not necessary Yuki, but thank you very much for the offer and the help today. I truly believe you and I could be friends," She said but regretted her words in a sympathetic way. _It's only temporary, Kanna. You are worrying over nothing. I promise it's only for today and then tomorrow then that's it. No more talking to Yuki._ Those were the words she promised her friends and now she is telling him that they could be friends, meaning they would talk more than today and tomorrow and there was even a slight possibility she would be going back to his house more. She couldn't break her promise to her friends, what kind of friend would she be?

But Yuki was different than what she expected him to be back then. She thought he would be snobby and rude by the attention and popularity and admiration he gets from the students and teachers at the school but in reality he was way different than that. He was a gentleman, carrying her stuff and complementing her with respect, he was kind, offering to help and showing her how to understand an issue she had, and he was a good protector, protecting her from that boy Kyou and from the possible pervert Shigure. Yet he was slightly awkward, being kinda silent and talking about her cleavage- although that was also to protect her- but that was only because of his shyness Mizuki was able to see behind his attempts of trying not to be a quiet person. She was able to tell he was.

Yuki finished putting his stuff away a few seconds before Mizuki, which gave him time to stand and offer his hand when she was about to get up. She softly held onto his hand and he pulled her up to her feet and stared at her. She was beautiful like he had admitted early, she had long and thin chocolate brown that was slightly wavy and nice white skin that was smooth more than radiant, unlike most girls, and she had electric blue eyes that he's noticed that changes to a softer or darker blue depending on her mood. She had a small and feminine frame and was skinny with long and slender arms and legs and soft and small hands, which he just noticed right now and he was able to tell she was very light, seeing how easy it was to pull her to her feet.

"Yes, I believe we can be friends also," _Yeah right_, Yuki thought with a small hint of sadness once again in his purple eyes, _once she knows me more and understands how...awkward I can be with words and people, Ms. Cross you would never want to be my friend. I am just glad for the few I do have like Tohru, Shigure and even that stupid cat. _

"Well, thank you for today Yuki. I kinda had...uh, erm, fun." She lied slightly, she was more nervous and uncomfortable than playful.

"You do not need to lie Ms. Cross. I am very good with recognizing one's emotions, but as weird as this might sound, I think you should come over again, tomorrow." He said as he helped her across the pile of wood that laid where the door to the dining room once stood.

"I'm not lying, Yuki. I really think better of you and your family, which reminds me..." Her voice wandered off as she peeked her head back into the dinning room, "Goodbye Shigure, I am leaving now!" She called with a inside voice that was slightly louder than normal, but wasn't too loud.

"Oh goodbye my ray of sunshine. Shall I be expecting to see you tomorrow?" He called back as he stepped outside from a room with glassed over his eyes making him look mature and handsome. He smirked when he saw her eyes look at him with a gaga look in them. _I think I'm gonna get a highschool girl!_ He thought happily. Almost as if Yuki read his thoughts, he appeared next to Mizuki with a glare.

"Yeah. I am coming back again and Yuki is gonna help me with my math. It was nice meeting you," She said with a soft smile which made his eyes go gaga. She looked very beautiful to him, with her hair fallen to the side and her eyes standing out more than normal and a feminine smile upon her pink lips.

"It was an honor to have met you, Mizuki." He replied before Yuki pulled her back to the door.

"Yuki, can you please tell Kyou I said goodbye?" She asked as a favor with wondering blue eyes and the gray haired man nodded his head. "Thank you. Well, I should get going." She said with a smile before Yuki handed her her bag after she slipped on her shoes. "Oh, thank you." She said as she grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Ms. Cross. What time will you be here tomorrow?" Yuki asked as he slid open the door for her.

"Oh, I don't know. What time is good for you?" She asked as she stepped outside and turned around so that she was facing him. Well, not him but his chest so she looked up slightly to see his purple eyes.

"During the evening perhaps? Around 1:15 or so?" He suggested and she smiled before nodding her head, "1:15 it is then." She agreed before turning around and making her way out of the forest and back home, where Rei was waiting..

Yuki shut the door once she was out of sight and heard something drop next to him. He looked down and saw that his math notebook had fallen out of his bag so he knelt down to pick it up but saw something strange on the first page. It wasn't his writing so he opened his notebook a little more and saw the words, _Mizuki Cross was here. Yuki, you're such a gentleman _written on it in the girl's writing.

* * *

><p>The walk back home was lonely, I have to admit, but I still felt good about spending tomorrow with Yuki and getting to know Shigure and maybe even Kyou better. But then I remembered that getting to know them even more was a bad idea because of the promise I made with Kanna and Zekna earlier today in class. I told them I wouldn't talk to Yuki anymore after today and tomorrow but that was after I felt comfortable and happy being around him, if only they know how many good things he did for me maybe they would understand?<em> I don't even know anymore..<em>I thought with a sigh. I kinda felt like Juliet from Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet, how she fell in love with Romeo quickly, but in my case, instead of love it was friendship and happiness. And I still have to go back tomorrow.

I felt pretty good though, knowing that I understand the problems that made me get an F and it was all thanks to Yuki Sohma.

Once I got home I slid open the door and slipped off my shoes and slipped on slippers and began to walk upstairs, where my room was. I walked down the hall and opened the door to my room before setting my bag near the door that I closed and walking over to my bed, plopping down on it with my eyes closed. I pulled off my uniform shirt so that I was in my undershirt with two parallel straps at the top and bottom rims and holding up the shirt were thin, white straps and I left on the skirt and my socks and I let my hair down. I then moved over to my window and slid the curtains that covered my giant window, and pushed open the glass, letting the cool evening breeze into my room and I sat down on a chair I pulled up and rested my elbow's on the window ledge with my cheeks in the palms of my hands. Being in the area of the house that I was in allowed me a clear view of the setting sun, which was my favorite thing along vanilla.

After a few calm and peaceful moments of gazing into the red sun, there were a couple of knocks at my door. "Hey, Zuki. You in there?" My face heated up at the voice which belonged to Rei. He called me by my nickname, Zuki or moon, in the most softest and polite voice I think I've ever heard him use before. I cleared my throat before standing up and walking over to my door and sliding it open where a Rei with loving black eyes was leaning against the wall with a small smile on his lips.

"Rei, hello." I said quietly and the blush on my cheeks darkened, making me turn my head away and moved my gaze to something else behind me.

"How did tutoring go? Did you understand anything?" Rei asked and I nodded my head in reply, still unable to meet his soft gaze which made him grunt in irritation. "Ah, Mizuki, look. About this evening at school, think nothing of it. It didn't mean anything." He said and when he said that I suddenly felt my heart drop and my blush went away. My light blue eyes widened then dropped back to normal like a heartbeat, and my once baby blue eyes turned into a darker blue. Why was my heart feeling this way? I didn't think anything of the kiss on my head either, or did I?

"See, in this cruel world, there are guys that will try stuff on a girl if they aren't single, so I protected you by giving you a secret reputation. If I hadn't done that who knows what he could've done to you," Rei said as if he knew everything in the world. Was Yuki really that type of guy? He didn't seem like it. Rei moved up closer to me and wrapped his thumb and index finger around my chin and drew it up to him so that I stared into his seducable black eyes. "Besides, I can hardly imagine how much you would've been suffering with the most popular guy in the school being around you. That Ruki Soda kid must have been dying to at least _touch_ you considering how pretty your face is." He said in a smart-alic tone.

For once, in my entire life, I was truly upset. My small and feminine fists balled up into a tight fist and my eyebrows narrowed while my teeth, behind my lips, began to clench together very tightly. How dare he mock someone else who was more generous and more of a gentleman than Rei could ever be? This is my opinion for Rei, a guy who I've known for a couple of months now against Yuki, a guy who I've barely known for three hours, that's how kind Yuki was. Rei's spoke the words of a coward. Even though I was upset I smiled and began to speak in the most nicest way I could at the moment, "His name is Yuki Sohma. Not Ruki Soda. Sohma, got it? And Yuki isn't that type of guy, he is very polite and kind. He even protected me from a guy who tried...that sort of stuff with me. Yuki is a true gentleman." I said while ripping my chin out of Rei's grip as an angered expression swept across Rei's face.

"Wait, someone touched or looked at you in a wrong way? Who is the bastard? I'll beat the crap out of him!" Rei asked urgently but I shook my head, my hair flying from side to side and whacking my cheeks.

"That's not the point! My point is, Yuki is a very kind person. And besides, not like it's any of your business but Yuki took care of that guy for me and now that guy is very nice and generous to me!" _Yeah right, _I thought sarcastically, _Shigure was probably happy that I was coming back because he wanted to try something again. _Inside, I sweat dropped with a dumb look on my face while in reality I wore an angered face.

"You act like you've known that guy forever! Do you know his secrets? His life? His past, what he wants for his future? His intentions? No you don't! But notice, all those things I've named were the things I shared with you in the past _months_ you've been living with me. You only knew that guy for four _hours_! You already know that my parents kicked me out! You know that I want to be in a famous band and go on a world wide tour and take you with me! You already know that I wanna take you with me because I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!" Rei accidentally said as he gripped my shoulders on the last part. I gasped as he said the last part, he never told me that he wanted to spend his future with me. Upon realizing this, Rei's angered eyes softened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say the las-"

"Rei, let me be alone for the rest of the evening and night." I said as I felt a new swarm of emotions overflow me. Instead of being happy and glad like any normal girl would be after hearing a guy wants to spend the rest of their days and nights with them, I wasn't like that. I was sad and hurt and slightly angry. His hands slid off my shoulders and he backed up a little, giving me enough space to close the door on his face, I felt like I was gonna cry. I walked back over to my chair and sat down and continued to watch the sun slowly set. _I really don't know Yuki as much as I know Rei. Actually, I hardly know Yuki at all._ I realized while sighing into the air as my bangs shadowed over my dark blue eyes. I didn't cry at all that night, like I thought I would. I just wouldn't, no, I _couldn't_ cry as much as I wanted to.

* * *

><p>"Yuki! Kyou! Shigure! Dinner's ready!" Tohru called into the dark house before three boys appeared at the table.<p>

She handed each boy a bowl and then she walked back into the kitchen and brought out a pan that had soup in it. She sat down and began to pour some soup into Yuki's bowl, "Sorry for making you wait until night for your dinner. My boss made me stay a little longer." She apologized and as Yuki set his bowl down in front of him he said, "Do not worry Ms. Honda, we don't mind at all."

"Yeah, there really is no need to apologize Tohru. You really are too kind to us," Shigure said while setting his full bowl down in front of him.

"I'll pass," Kyou said while setting down an empty bowl in front of him after seeing the type of soup it was, "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot you hate leeks!" Tohru apologized. _How the hell do you forget something like that! _Kyou thought but sighed, he was too tired to yell. "I can make you something else if you'd like," The brunette offered as she began to stand up.

"Nah, I'm more tired than hungry." Kyou said while stuffing his hands into his pockets and beginning to walk up stairs. "Kyou," Yuki's voice stopped the orange haired boy in his tracks.

"Ms. Cross, before she left she requested that I'd give you her goodbye."

"...S'that all?" Yuki nodded his head and Kyou continued his way up stairs to his room.

"Oh that's right! Um...Rizuki was supposed to come over today. Zekna Ohenji told me today after school." Tohru said while putting soup into her mouth.

"It is _Mizuki_ Cross, not Rizuki." Yuki corrected.

"Oh excuse me, that's right. Mizuki. Maybe we can all hang out tomorrow, y'know like take a walk or something? Is that fine, Yuki?" Tohru asked and the gray haired guy nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! So whatcha think of chapter two? Huh? Huh? Do you love it or hate it? How do you think Mizuki's morning is gonna go? Or how is Yuki's tutoring lesson gonna turn out? Will anything happen on the walk? Let me guys know what you think! **

**Again, thank you so much Sophia Griffin for being the first reviewer, you gave me the inspiration to write this chapter, you rock!**

** And thank you to every one who has read this, there is more to come at you soon! (The speed I go in depends on how many reviews I get...*clears throat* Um..heh, just letting you guys know that last part. **

**Anyway, Yuki stay awesome! Haha just messing with you guys, well until next time my little Fruits for my Fruits Basket(:**

**~Liz  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Running to my Heart: Thank you for the review and advice. I shall try my best to try that so wish me luck! x)**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Yes, I do believe I must (: Thanks to you, the speed in which I finish this was increased! :P**

**chibigurl23: I shall and thank you. I am soo happy you enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p>Mizuki's electric blue eyes opened at nine in the morning when a ray of sunshine swept across her eyes and warmed her creamy skin. A chuckle was heard while she attempted to hide herself from the light by pulling her blankets over her head. The edge of the bed when down slightly when the male sat down and placed his giant hand over her shoulder, which was still hidden under the sheets, and he gave it a gentle shake. "Hey, wake up sleepy-head." Rei teased, but she still wouldn't wake up. Instead of opening her eyes she just groaned, "Give me half an hour," Then continued back to her sleep. This made the black haired guy chuckle again and continued to shake her shoulder until she got annoyed. Finally he gave up and he came up with an amazing idea to get her out of bed, so with a smirk on his lips he stood off her bed and put his hands on his hips and gave a nice, good, long and loud sigh before saying the correct words.<p>

"Okay, but I **really** hope your_ vanilla ice cream_ doesn't melt until then."

In one quick move Mizuki rose her body off her bed so fast that it could give one dizziness but the brunette was to focused on ice cream that she didn't notice that the room was spinning in a sloppy circle. Rei looked over his shoulder in time to see the blankets slide off Mizuki's head and fall into her lap as a look of plea was in her baby blue eyes, her hair was slightly messy as it waterfalls from her head to the bed in a wavy motion, her shirt was a little crooked from turning in her sleep and there was a red hand mark on her cheek from laying on her hand. Another reason for Rei to give her another chuckle but he couldn't help to think she looked cute like that, especially with that lost puppy look she was giving him for the ice cream.

Her blue eyes searched his hands and around him but saw no white and smooth ice cream. "Liar.." She mumbled loud enough for the man in front of her to hear and he smiled at the pouting face she made to him, he couldn't resist her. "Well a good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty." He said before making his way out of her doorway with his hands stuffed inside his dark blue jean's pockets. As he walked down the hall he added, "Don't worry. There's ice cream in the freezer, I'll bring you some." That made the girl smile before it quickly turned into a frown. The memories from last night came back in her head but the words that they had violently screamed at each other remained a blur, she also couldn't remember when she fell asleep or what had happened from the point when she got home until this morning, actually.

"Agh! Dammit! Stupid ice cream! Get into the freakin' bowl already!" She heard Rei shouted in irritation from downstairs, followed with the sound of silverware crashing onto the floor and something getting stuck to the roof, what could that have been? "Crap.." She head Rei mumbling before she began to giggle at his immature moment. She closed her door and slid out of her pajamas and stood in the middle of her room with just her bra and underwear on as she stared at the ground with a frown once again on her face. _That's right, today is the last day I talk to Yuki._ She randomly remembered before throwing on her favorite clothes. A white and long sleeved shirt that hung off her shoulders and had those diamond vest-like styles in blue and darker blues across the front of her shirt, and she pulled up a black, short pleaded skirt that ended a little higher than her mid-thigh then slipped her legs into leg warmers that were a couple of inches higher than her knees and had a baby blue ruffle design around the thigh area with a string around it to tie and hold up the warmer. She rolled up her left sleeve and put her wrist watch on and then rolled back down her sleeve to cover it and put a black and long ribbon around her neck then tied it into a bow with two pieces of long ribbons falling into the middle of her breasts. She brushed her hair out a little so that it was wavy down to her knees and ruffled her bangs so that they fell into her baby blue and innocent eyes.

"Someone is looking pretty at nine fifty in the morning," a clever male voice said slowly and kinda dark from the door. Mizuki turned her head around and saw Rei leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a bowl of three scoops of vanilla ice cream in his hand and in the bowl with the ice cream was a spoon. She began to walk over to him with a dreamy face, but she wanted to make things interesting for him. She walked over to him in a teasing way which made Rei gulp and blush before she slowly wrapped her fingers around his long and hard...

...spoon (Perverts, what were you thinking?) "I do not, and thank you." She said with a soft voice before scooping a small piece of ice cream into the spoon and sticking it in her mouth, moaning at the incredible taste that filled her taste buds.

"So, where are ya going?" He asked while looking away, still attempting to get the blush off his face. She pulled up a chair and sat down in it with her feet still a few inches away from the ground, since she was short, then she crossed her legs before replying, "No where, well not yet." He raised an eyebrow and was happy that the blush was finally gone. "Not yet?" He echoed and she nodded her head before putting more ice cream into her mouth and moaning again.

"Yeah. I am going over to Yuki's for help again," She said which made Rei glare at her once she mentioned the name Yuki. She waved it off, "Don't worry. It's just for today and then that's it. I will not talk to him again," She regretted her words yet again so she shoved a lot of ice cream in her mouth and began to think. _I just made that promise, again!_ She thought before mentally face palming herself and knocking herself out of her chair. "Gah!" Mizuki screamed while setting down the bowl of ice cream and jumping around like an idiot which made Rei take a step forward and hold out his arms just in case she fell, an urgent look on his worried face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"B-B...Brain freeze.." She murmured while sitting back down and picking up her bowl and beginning to eat more of her ice cream. _That's true love and dedication toward ice cream,_ Rei thought while smirking at the brunette, _Get a brain freeze then go right back to eating it._ "By the way, Rei?" She asked and he stared at her. "What was that thing that hit the floor, I mean ceiling for you." She wondered what he could had possible gotten stuck up there.

"Oh, you heard that? Well, it was half of the ice cream, it dripped too.." He then runs his hand through his untangled hair and scoops out freckles of ice cream.

* * *

><p>"Well, I am leaving to Yuki's now. Call me if you need anything, okay Rei?" I hollered while taking a few steps away from the door, which was held open by the raven haired boy with his arms crossed over his chest and his body leaned against the door frame. I heard him breath out a "Ah," which was his lazy way of yes, sure or okay. After taking a couple of more steps, I raised my hand in the air, my lazy way of waving goodbye without actually waving my hand.<p>

I started walking down the street but I couldn't help to admire the beautiful day today. The skies were the same color as my eyes and the poofy clouds looked like giant balls of cotton candy without the color, they blocked the bright sun in a certain way that made the radiant sun shine down on this small town of mine which made everything seem so radiant and warm. There was a gentle and soft breeze that would pass by every now and then and it would sweep my hair to the left and then place it back against my skin nicely. Lovers walked around while holding hands or even holding their babies while children were playing games with their friends. But out of the corner of my eye I saw the saddest thing.

It was a stray dog that laid on the side of the street, it's breathing came out as pants and it's tongue rolled out of it's mouth and his ribs were visible. No one bothered with it.

I checked my watch and it read twelve fifty and Yuki's house is about twenty minutes away, meaning I'd have enough time to try and help the dog. I walked to the curb of the sidewalk and checked both ways for any cars before I crossed then got to the other side and ran down the sidewalk to the dog. As soon as I was close enough for me to just reach my arm out to it, he began to growl at me and it's nose scrunched up in a threatening way, but I wasn't afraid. I knelt next to it and it instantly stood on all four legs and took an attacking position, I only smiled at it and sent it my love. _I don't want to hurt you, friend, _my loving and caring smile told the dog which calmed it down a little. See, ever since I was born I had this way of connecting with animals and talking to them so that they understood, unlike anyone else. I reached into my small bag that I had thrown over me before I left, it had my math notebook with a few pencils and erasers, my sketchpad, my cell phone, and a few snacks just in case I got hungry on the way to or back from Yuki's house. I took out half of a sandwich I had prepared myself and I slipped the ham out and I held it out to the dog, who started at it with questioning eyes. I was able to tell what it was thinking, _is this a trick?_ I giggled in a friendly tone and shook my head. "It's alright, see?" I said before taking a small bite out of it and then holding it back out. It stared at me with trusting eyes before it's teeth took hold of the meat and it began to chew on it. I pet it's head.

"Good boy, see? It's not gonna hurt you. Although I am sorry that it's something dogs mustn't eat, but it was all I had." I explained before reaching back into my back and pulled out a zip-lock bag full of six ice cubes that was keeping the sandwich cold, and I opened it before telling the dog, "Here, when it begins to melt, go ahead and drink the water." I suggested while pointing at the cubes before it began to lick them already. "Or, you could just lick it now." I said sheepishly with a slightly tilted head and a small smile on my lips. It made a noise in the back of it's throat, we humans know as laughing. I stood back up and then checked my watch again. One o'three. "Ah! I'm gonna be late! I'll see you later boy! If you're still here later I'll try to bring you more food!" I said while running off and heading to the forest.

_Okay so I only have about twelve minutes to get to Yuki's house which is twenty minutes away, I'll just have to run the whole way._ I thought while feeling my breath become quick and short and the muscles in my legs begged me to stop, but I couldn't. I panted the entire way to the forest and sweat dripped down my brow and down my cheeks which made me hot, yet let cool air touch the water and cool off my face. I ran quickly past people and crossed streets as fast as I could before I had finally made it to the forest. I took a deep breath and swallowed down saliva while bending over and placing my hands on my knee's and panting for air, I was so tired and worn out already that I felt like I was about to collapse right there in the dirt and just rest. I checked my watch and it read, "Ah! One ten already! I have five minutes to get there!" I shouted while forgetting my weariness and continued to run through the forest for about three minutes and then I found the house that was in the center of the forest, Yuki's house. I was about to casually walk over and knock but then I walked back a little and leaned my back against a tree and thought about it.

_What if Yuki changed his mind? Or what if he isn't even home? Or maybe he's still sleeping? Ah, maybe I should just go back ho-_ My thoughts were cut off when my watch gave a silent beep to let me know that it was one fifteen and I pushed the button to put the alarm to sleep. Just as the beeping stopped I heard a noise that sounded like something being pushed aside and a couple of footsteps, was it Yuki? Or maybe even Shigure or Kyou? I secretly peeked my head out the side of the tree and saw Yuki standing outside his house with a patient expression. He wore Chinese-style clothing which suited him well, it just shocked me because I've never seen him without his uniform. He had on a white t-shirt that had collars and the rims of the sleeves and shirt itself was yellow with dark blue jeans and plain black shoes. "It's one fifteen, she should be here any minute." I heard him tell himself as his eyes looked around.

My heart began to pound. He was waiting for _me_. Rei has never done that when I didn't live with him and I would just visit. I would have to knock on his door and wait like half an hour before he decided to open the door. But Yuki was actually _waiting_. I smiled and blushed slightly before taking a deep breath and walking away from the tree and headed towards Yuki with a warm and small smile on my face and greeting electric blue eyes. "Yuki," I said, getting his attention.

* * *

><p>Mizuki walked over to me with a friendly expression on her face as the breeze carried her hair and shifted her loose clothes. She truly looked adorable in her outfit that seemed to match her nerdy (I don't see how calling her nerdy is offencive if I consider myself one also) and feminine appearance while her accessories matched her radiant and beautiful personality. "Hello." She said before coming to a stop in front of me. I smiled back at her with closed eyes before I said my hello and I led her inside my house. We both slid off our shoes (AN: Mizuki's wearing all black Vans. Why? Because I love Vans!) and I led her into the dinning room, where Kyou, Shigure and Tohru waited.

"Ah! Good afternoon Mizuki." Tohru's happy and cheerful voice greeted as the brunette stood up and walked over to the other brunette girl, who gave a small smile and slight bow.

"Hello, Tohru. What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked with a calm facial expression yet curious baby blue eyes. Tohru giggled at Mizuki's expression and began to explain, "I live here. I have been here since a year ago," Mizuki nodded her head in understanding with a smile still on her lips before her eyes glanced around at the three boys who stood in the room. _I can't imagine what's been going on around here. I mean, one beautiful girl surrounded by three handsome men. That can only end up in a disaster. _Mizuki thought. Tohru and myself guided Mizuki to the table and she sank to her knees.

"Ah, there is my sunshine. How are you this evening? Might I add, you look beautiful today." Shigure flattered Mizuki before earning a death glare from me yet again. Mizuki blushed slightly which made the black haired man smirk, and she replyed, "Um...I am well, Shigure. And thank you. This is nothing." She said softly with light blue eyes, while she reached her fingers down her palm and held the rim of her sleeve with her nails and her eyelashes fluttered no so fast, yet not too slow and the black haired man smirked widened with a chuckle under his breath. She smiled and moved her head to look at Kyou before she spoke to him softly, "Um...hello Kyou, how are you?"

"Fine." He spat without even glancing at her and he sighed into his palm which made Mizuki wear a disappointed smile and that caused me to elbow the orange haired man in the gut. "Ow! What?" Kyou shouted in anger before I stared at my cousin with intense purple eyes that seemed to be demanding that Kyou did something. "Fine! How are you!" Kyou shouted more instead of asked which made Mizuki wince at his hard tone. Her bangs shadowed her eyes and a frown was on her lips, _He lives here, and it's obvious he doesn't want me around, _the brunette thought before getting to her feet, _if that's what he wants, then I'll just go._ She decided this then she walked out the kitchen and headed for the front door as I was calling after her but she ignored me. "Ms. Cross!"

When I ran to the front door, after kicking Kyou, I saw her putting on her shoes and placing her fingers on the door. Before I could say anything to stop her, she slid the door open and ran out into the woods which made me start to slip on my own shoes put a gentle hand was put on my shoulder, making me turn around and see Tohru with a small frown. "Yuki, if you do catch up to her, she won't come back until Kyou becomes more kind to her." Tohru explained with small sympathy in her voice and her eyes seemed bigger than ever. I sighed, nowing she was right, and walked forward to slide the door closed, deciding that the brunette girl next to me was right. I just hoped that Mizuki was alright.

* * *

><p>Mizuki ran as far as she could get with a feeling that Yuki and the others wanted nothing to do with her after five minutes of running through the forest. <em>If Yuki wanted me to come back, or even Tohru, they would have chased me, right? I might not have went back but I would have put it in concideration.<em> _Well, maybe I just need to give them some time. I probably ran too fast and now they just need to catch up, or maybe they lost me and are looking for me now. _She thought, the voice was sad with a small speck of hope in her head as she tried to accept that as her answer for why they hadn't came for me. "I'll just wait." She told herself quietly before looking around and glancing at ever single tree and seeing a pretty low branch to the right of her, so she looked around to try to find something she could put her foot on, which was a bump in the tree, and she climbed up to the branch and sat down, both of her legs hung off the right of the branch while her back rested against it.

Suddenly her stomach growled and she placed her hand over it, before reaching into her bag and opening it for the sandwich she had made herself, until she remembered she had fed it to the dog. "Right.." She breathed before rolling up her sleeve and checked the time, 2:15. She was planning on waiting until three ten, so she took out her notebook and checked her notes and saw the paper that Yuki had wrote on to show her an example and she pulled out a pencil before giving herself a problem and answering it, not even sure if it was correct. That's how the rest of her evening went, just doing some math and she would check her watch every now and then. Before she knew it, time had flied and it was now 5:00.

**_You act like you've known that guy forever! Do you know his secrets? His life? His past, what he wants for his future? His intentions? No you don't!_ **Suddenly, Rei's words came back at her and slapped her in the face. She really didn't know Yuki the way she had proclaimed, yet she wanted to atleast know a couple of stuff he _would_ and _wouldn't_ do. She really had a feeling he would come after her and ask her to stay, or say something like, "Kyou's just a handful." Or, "He had a bad morning." She really wasn't those girls who cried or got upset over boy's, but this time she didn't know what to think or how to feel. Only weariness washed over her and slowly she fell asleep ontop of the branch, with the radiance of the falling sun beaming on her face and keeping her warm.

Without Mizuki knowing it, a single tear slipped down her cheek in her peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Yuki couldn't bring himself to fall asleep after the chaos today so he quietly slipped on his shoes and carefully slid open and closed the door to his house. It was eight at night and he needed to take a walk to clear his mind. After Mizuki had left he walked back into the kitchen and Kyou and Shigure were arguing about Kyou driving Shigure's <em>'sunshine'<em> away and Kyou regected it, saying she left on her own. Then Kyou and Yuki had gotten into another fight during dinner and then Tohru tried to comfort both boys but she stayed with Kyou on the roof. Yuki wasn't as upset about all of those but he couldn't just get his mind to get rid of the sadness that was in Mizuki's eyes before she left. "I hope Ms. Cross got home safetly," He prayed into the night air before walking into the forest of trees and wandered around for a while.

Even though he's only known her for about two days, he's felt happy at her presence and he enjoys her compainy. She was also very smart, Yuki had to admit that. He's loved the smart girls. She also has a strange personality, Yuki thought she might be bi-polar, but who knows? Yuki was going to take notice on that. He continued to walk but slowly came to a stop as his rat ears caught onto a soft snore and he walked closer to the noise, he was so close that he felt like he was right under it! He actually was but he didn't know that until a few snores later...

Yuki looked up and saw a pair of black Vans along with long legs that were comforted in black leg warmers and a soft snore was heard, "Ms. Cross." Yuki breathed before stepped forward to get a better look at the sleeping girl. She was on a low branch so Yuki was able to climb a little, grab her then jump down, but he then remembered if he tried that he would just turn into a rat with her in his arms. He cursed silently before looking around and stepping behind a tree before whispering, "Mizuki." If he were to say Ms. Cross he would give himself away. It felt slightly awkward for Yuki to call her by her first name, but he kept chanting her name until she woke up. "Uh..?" She yawned and looked around, "Where am I?"

Her bag suddenly viberated and she reached into it before she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open,

**Where are you? **It was Rei.

**Yuki just finished and now I'm on my way home. **She lied before placing her phone back into her bag and jumping off the branch. Yuki tried his best not to blush when her skirt when up and showed a small peek of her underwear, but he failed and got a nosebleed. Mizuki began to walk home in the darkness as well as Yuki. He was just glad that she wasn't as broken as the impression she gave when she left his house. Now he just waited for tomorrow when he could get the chance to ask her about how she did on her test..

* * *

><p>Mizuki walked down the lonely and cold streets of her city and came across the dog once again, it laid silently in the darkness and the bag was still in front of it but it was empty. She walked over to the dog and knelt in front of it so she watched it as it slept but then she remembered she had told him she would bring him back food, but she had none left, so she thought for a second. Her hands carefully and gently wrapped around the small dog's body, which woke him up a little and his body was stiff and he tried to wiggle himself free, until he sniffed and smelt Mizuki's soft and nice scent and he calmed down a litte. Mizuki noticed the dog was shaking slightly due to the cold air so she cuddled him in her arms and held him close to her chest and began to walk home, "I'm gonna take you home and feed you, okay?" She asked and the dog responded by letting himself fall back asleep.<p>

"I think Rei would be happy to see you," She whispered to the sleeping dog as she continued to walk home. "He likes dogs as much as I do." She smiled at the way her friend would always pet a dog and he would always feed them, like they were babies or something. She looked back down at the sleeping Yorkie in her arms and then had a name for it.

"Your name is gonna be..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again! Yay I got another chapter up, and it might seem a little confusing in the middle but don't worry because the next chapter will be so simple that a fourth grader could easily point to it and be like, "What the heck is this supposed to be about?" Ah, okay never mind(: But what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know if you wanna see anything in the future chapters!**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! The dog that Mizuki had found is a Yorkie puppy and it had light brown fur and has a caring personality, so I want you guys to come up with a name for our new, little friend.**

**Ah, I got three reviews! xD Thank you guys soo much, your comments mean alot to me! I hope I didn't fail your expectations on this chapter. If I did, I promise I'll make it up to you with more romance! Oh, guess what? There's gonna be some TohruxKyou moments in the next chapter, which is going to be longer so it'll take some time. But like I said, the more reviews the faster I work...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Oh yeah, there's also gonna be some MizukixYuki moments too...well it depends if you guys want this story to be a little fast or slow, so let me know what you guys want.**

**Once again, thank you everyone for reviewing, adding to favorites or alerts, and reading this. You make me soo happy.**

**~Liz**


End file.
